


Black Leggings

by 50251sid



Category: The Borgias, The Borgias (2011)
Genre: Adultery, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Jealousy, Mocking, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 11:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2189430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50251sid/pseuds/50251sid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cesare taunts Alfonso over Lucrezia</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Leggings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Namarea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namarea/gifts).



Without knowing, she _knew_ he was out there, waiting for her, summoning her. _Cesare._

She leaned out of her bedroom window and saw him, a dark figure in a loose white shirt made radiant by the moonlight. He stood in the courtyard looking up at her window, insouciant, his arms nonchalantly folded, his narrow hips swiveled to one side, his weight on one long, black-clad leg, his other leg bent at the knee as he leaned against the side of his chestnut stallion.

She shoved her feet into soft leather shoes.

 

“I forbid you to go,” Alfonso said to her. “I forbid it.”

“He’s waiting for me. I can’t refuse him.”

“But you can disobey me? You can disregard my wishes?”

“I’m sorry, Alfonso. I won’t be out too late.”

“If you go to him, if you leave me, I won’t let you come back.”

“Alfonso…”

“I mean it, Lucrezia. Choose. Him or me.”

“Don’t, Alfonso. I beg you.”

“Choose.”

She threw a light cloak over her thin chemise and ran from the room.

 

Cesare grinned when he saw her approach, that smug, seductive grin he saved for her alone.

“He was angry, wasn’t he? Did he tell you to choose between him and me?”

“Yes.”

He laughed then, a velvety snarl, the growl of a contented panther.

He lifted her up onto his horse’s withers and mounted the saddle behind her. She threw her arms around him, burying her face against his chest, electrified by the play of hard muscle beneath his shirt.

He clicked his tongue and the stallion, Phoebus, raced off.

 

Her hair, loose around her shoulders, blew wildly about, so fast did Phoebus gallop over the moonlit meadows on this mild, late spring night. Cesare laughed as the golden tresses whipped his face, tangling with his own long, unbound hair.

The wind snatched the words from her mouth, so she kept silent, clinging to him as they tore across the fields.

“Don’t let me fall,” she wanted to cry out, but his arm held her securely.

“You go too fast,” she wanted to exclaim, but the speed enthralled her.

“Where are we going?” she wanted to ask, but she didn’t really care so long as she was with him.

“Why have you come for me?” she wanted to demand to know, but she already knew.

 

His laugh was a deep rumble in his chest.

Phoebus seemed tireless, galloping without stopping for what seemed like hours.

Finally, Cesare halted him next to a shimmering pond surrounded by overhanging trees. He dismounted and brought Lucrezia down, pulling her to him, roughly.

His mouth claimed hers, hotly, abruptly, arrogantly. He towered over her and she raised onto her tiptoes to receive his kiss. He left her gasping when he broke away. His eyes burned into hers, and he kissed her again, his tongue pushing into her mouth, probing it, exploring it. His hands ran over her body, squeezing her breasts through her thin shift, roving over her belly and thighs and cupping her rounded behind.

He caught her arm in a tight grip and led her over to a spot concealed beneath the low-hanging branches of a willow. He spread her cloak on the ground and sat upon it, pulling her down beside him. Cocky, sure of himself, he stripped her of her chemise and lowered her onto her back, pressing her legs apart with his large, strong, practiced hands.

“Look at you,” he breathed. “Look at your pretty little cunny. Your fool of a husband has no idea what to do with it, does he? But I do.”

He knelt between her ivory thighs and lowered his head. He pressed hot, sucking kisses to the insides of her thighs, gently nipping the soft flesh until she begged him to suck her _there_. He grinned. He knew just how to please her. He stroked her muff, then pressed his warm mouth to her quim, gently spreading it open with his tongue. Sucking her clitoris, he moaned his own pleasure. He pushed one, then two long fingers inside her, delving into the slick satin of her vault. When he felt her body tense, he increased the tempo of his sucking and was quickly delighted when she found fulfillment, sobbing out his name and pulling his long, thick, deep brown hair.

“There’s my angel,” he whispered. “There’s my beauty.”

He loved lying beside her, gazing at her after he had brought her to ecstasy, for she was completely his at that moment, her body limp and unguarded, her breasts and belly soft and relaxed, her cunny pink and wet and fragrant. He brought his lips, slick with her delectable juices, to the firm points of her erect nipples, so easy to latch on to and suckle.

“You’re mine,” he muttered. “Mine. Does anyone else make you feel like I do? Does anyone else love you as I do?”

“No, Cesare. Only you.”

“He doesn’t, does he? Your fool of a husband?”

“No, my love.”

“He doesn’t fill you like I do. He isn’t endowed like I am.”

“No. He cannot compare to you. There is no one like you. No one as virile, or as well-endowed. No one arouses me like you do.”

He pulled off his shirt and took her hand, running it over his chest and belly.

“Who pleases you like I do?”

“No one, my love. No one is as beautiful as you are.”

“You like me?”

“You take my breath away.”

“Does anyone else bring you to ecstasy as I do?”

“I have only lain with Alfonso and you, my darling, and he has never brought me the joy that you do.”

“Why?”

“Because you are more beautiful. More manly. More skilled. And I love you more.”

“You abandoned him for me tonight.”

“Yes, Cesare. He told me to never return if I went with you.”

“And you came to me anyway because you want me. You are mine. Mine alone.”

His breathing began to quicken.

“Mine.”

Knowing how it aroused her, he pushed his fingers inside of her and then brought them to his mouth to suck clean of her juices.

He yanked off his leather boots and leggings and stretched himself out on top of her, settling between her welcoming thighs.

“You’re mine. Your body is mine. You love only me.”

“Yes. Yes. Yes.”

“You’ll yield to me. Submit to me. Take my seed.”

“Yes.”

“I own you.”

“Yes.”

He rubbed the tip of his shaft over her clitoris.

“I had your maidenhead. I was your first. You gave yourself to me. You begged me for it. Didn’t you?”

“Yes, Cesare. It could only have been you for me.”

He grasped his cock and pushed it inside of her. She cried out. He thrust and withdrew slowly, savoring the snug, velvet caress of her cunny as it gripped him. As much as he wanted to prolong their mutual bliss, he grew ever more aroused and increased his pace, his breath hoarse beside her ear.

“I’ll fuck you,” he whispered. “I’ll fuck you. Fuck you.”

His cock swelled and twitched, causing her to squeak with delight. He splattered his seed inside her, coming like a spring flood, filling her to overflowing. He clutched her to him, kissing her throat and sucking her full lower lip.

“I love you, my angel. No one but you.”

They lay quiet in each other's arms for awhile, whispering, kissing, caressing.

 

“Father should never have given you to Alfonso.”

“He was looking for an alliance. It made sense.”

“He bartered you to that fool. Like you were some farm animal. I hate him for it.”

“Cesare, you know I love you. Only you. Why do you keep fretting about Alfonso?”

“Because he is your _husband_. I am only your lover. For now. The day will come when you will be my wife and everyone will have to accept it. I will make you my Duchess. I’ll love you openly. Shamelessly. The whole world will know you lie in my bed.”

“He told me not to return to him.”

“Do you care?”

“No.”

“You will stay with me.”

“It’s what I have always wanted.”

“As have I.”

“Father will be angry. He will demand a reason why Alfonso repudiated me.”

“I don’t think so. I think Father will be glad to put aside your Neapolitan duke. He no longer fits in with our ambitions.”

“Cesare, you would not kill him?”

“Would you have me not?”

“Spare him. He is sweet and kind. No match for such a man as you.”

Cesare snorted and pushed his hand between Lucrezia’s legs.

“Clearly. His own wife lies beside me with my seed in her belly.”

“You need not mock him. He knows very well he cannot compare to you in anything.”

“Certainly not in your heart, Lucrezia.”

He nuzzled kisses against her throat and bosom, sucking little bruises to the surface of her ivory skin. He cupped her breast in his hand and ran his thumb over the nipple, smirking at the dark discoloration that covered most of it.

“Will you show him this?”

“Cesare! I have been cruel enough to him. I do not need to shame him further.”

“You think he knows?”

“Yes. And it pleases you that he knows.”

“If you find me too unkind, then go back to him. He will accept you, in spite of what he said.”

“I know. But would you let me walk away from you?”

He flipped her onto her back and crouched over her, his cock in his hand. His eyes locked with hers as he pushed into her.

“Never. You are mine. Say it.”

“Yours. I’m yours.”

“I’ll never let you go. Never let you leave me. To whom do you belong?”

“You, Cesare.”

“Say it again.”

“You. Cesare. My love.”

He came so hard that it made her jump.

 

A servant admitted Alfonso to the room in Cesare’s palace where Lucrezia lay still abed at midmorning. She turned over, pulling the sheets tightly around her to cover her nudity.

“You didn’t come home last night.”

“You told me not to come back.”

“I was angry. I spoke rashly.”

“I took you at your word. I sought refuge with Cesare.”

Alfonso snorted a bitter laugh.

“In his bed?”

“This is not his bedroom. It is a room he keeps for my use.”

“So he slept with you here, then?”

“Alfonso, you are coarse…”

“But I am also correct, am I not?”

“If you think I have been unfaithful, why are you here?”

“Because I love you. I love you so much I have no pride left. I know you’ve been with him. I can smell him all over you. I don’t care. All right. I _do_ care. But I need you. Come back to me, I beg you.”

“Brother-in-law! Have you come to visit?”

Cesare strode into the room, fully dressed and with his sword buckled at his hip.

“I came to see if you’ve finished with my wife so that I may take her home.”

“Your poor wife, whom you cruelly banished because she merely wished to spend a little time with her own brother? I had to provide her with shelter last night because of your harshness.”

“What else did you provide to her, Brother?”

“Brother-in-law. What do you mean to intimate?”

“’Intimate?’ A provocative choice of word. It seems as if there has been much of an ‘intimate’ nature occurring.”

“Your suspect your wife of infidelity because you doubt your ability to satisfy her.”

“Cesare! Enough!”

“You know it’s true, Sis. He’ll never be enough for you.”

“Please leave. The both of you. I need to dress.”

“Surely you aren’t shy about showing your body to your husband.”

Before she knew it, Cesare had yanked the sheet off of her, exposing her.

“Remember this body, Alfonso? You haven’t seen it very often, have you? Do you remember all these marks on her neck and breasts? This big one on her nipple? Oh, wait. Maybe not. They appear to be newly made.”

Lucrezia grasped frantically at the sheet, to cover herself.

Alfonso reached for his sword.

“God damn you!” he shouted as he rushed at Cesare.

 

Alfonso’s life was over in seconds. He lay on his back upon the floor, bleeding out from his chest.

Lucrezia screamed, rushing to him, attempting to stop the gush of heart’s blood that spread out in an ever-widening pool.

“I had to, Sis. He came at me.”

“You provoked him. You pushed him to attack you. You wanted to kill him.”

Lucrezia was sobbing hysterically, knowing her efforts were futile and Alfonso was gone.

The racket of running feet was heard from the hallway.

Cesare bent and pulled Lucrezia to her feet, wrapping her in a dressing gown which had been draped over a chair.

Two manservants rushed into the bedroom.

“My lord Cesare, what has happened?”

“My brother-in-law quarreled with me and came at me with his sword drawn. I had no choice but to defend myself. I am taking my sister out of this room and into my own. Summon a maidservant at once to tend to her there. Then return here with several stout fellows to deal with this.”

 

Her hands and face covered with Alfonso’s blood, Lucrezia lay on Cesare’s bed, staring at the ceiling. She would not permit the maid to wash her or change her clothing.

Alfonso was dead.

Dear, sweet Alfonso. Dear, harmless, inoffensive Alfonso. He had only wanted to live quietly and love her. He had been crushed under Cesare’s pitiless, remorseless wheels.

“My Lord Cesare, I am sorry. She would not let me cleanse her. I begged her to, but…”

“It’s all right, Rosario. You may go.”

The maid curtseyed and left the room. Cesare crossed over to the bed where Lucrezia lay. He picked up a cloth from the basin of water that Rosario had brought and began to tenderly wipe his sister’s face.

“Even if you wash away the blood, Cesare, I will wear the guilt of his death upon my soul forever.”

“Let the guilt be mine alone. I did provoke him. I wanted you rid of him. Can you forgive me? Can you still love me?”

He moved in so close to her that she could feel his breath on her neck.

He spoke again. “Can you still love me?”

She caught his face between her bloodied hands and brought it down to hers.

“Forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> For you, m'dear. I hope you find it worthy.


End file.
